


Coming Out at The Con

by Redgirl_78



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 19:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10197362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redgirl_78/pseuds/Redgirl_78
Summary: Dean is mad as hell and he's not gonna take it anymore





	

Three cons in three weekends.

Jensen hated it when they got booked like that. It always took such an emotional toll on Jared. But thankfully this was the last one for a few weeks.

The photo op and autographs were always bad, but least someone had finally figured out to have a bouncer standing by just in case one of the "Sobbing Sallys" or "Debbie Downers" got past the screeners and up to Jared.

The panels, however, were another story.

Jensen gritted his teeth as the band started playing "Any Way You Want It" their cue to come onstage.  Jared took his hand and gave it a squeeze. Jensen leaned over whispering, "I was serious earlier. If they ask one more fuckin' destiel question or start in with all the 'talk about your wife' shit, I'm gonna lose it"

Jared frowned "Are you sure Jen? Because you know I'll back you up no matter what."

Rob's voice calls them to the stage before Jensen could answer. He reluctantly let go of Jared's hand and they walked out smiling and waving.

Everything was going fine. The questions were predictable but safe.

'When do you think the show will end?'

'Who was your favorite guest star?'

'What's your favorite song?'

But their luck runs out.

First an angry looking girl asks "Why doesn't Misha do these panels with you?"

Jared quickly laughs and deflects "Um . . . because WE are the stars of the show!"   
The crowd laughs and cheers

Next comes the dreaded "It was so romantic how you both proposed to your wives on the same day. Did you plan it that way?"

Jensen's answer comes out a bit sharper than he intends "No! It just happened. I had no idea he was planning anything and I chickened out and Danneel asked me."

Cue Jared with a cute story and a hand on Jensen's shoulder. One of their many secret signals to each other that said 'Hang in there, we got this'.

Then it happens.

A grinning girl takes the mic "So . . . um when will Dean finally realize he's in love with Cas and . . . "  
Jensen cuts the girl off "STOP! JUST STOP! How many times do I have to say that shit's not real and it's NEVER GONNA HAPPEN? You wanna know what IS real? THIS!"

Jensen throws his mic down, stands up, grabs Jared and starts kissing him. It takes a second for Jared's brain to register that this was really happening but when it does he wraps his arms around Jensen and melts into him.

The crowd goes wild. Screaming, cheering, crying and clapping. But Jensen and Jared can't hear anything over the sound of their hearts beating together as one.

They end the kiss and smile.

Jensen grabs Jared's mic "I am in love with this man. I'm tired of hiding, pretending we aren't together and I'm not gonna lie anymore. If you guys want the show to keep going you need to let the CW know you support us!"

Jensen turns and looks lovingly into Jared's eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm done choosing the show over you. I love you Jay."

Jared's smiled, his eyes shining "I love you Jen."

They kissed one more time then leave the stage with their arms around each other.


End file.
